


Monochrome Colorings

by LRRH



Category: Black Books (TV), Blackadder, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Coloring, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: coloring pages with some of my favourite Britcom characters inspired by this Tom Gauld's cartoon:https://tinyurl.com/yxz4uezl





	1. Bernard Black

http://fav.me/dcywth6


	2. Edmund Blackadder

http://fav.me/dcywti5


	3. Sir Humphrey Appleby

http://fav.me/dcywthm


End file.
